


i'll hold you in these arms (and keep you safe)

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken Wings [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Like So Vague, Morgan Stark Is Born, Pregnancy, Vague Descriptions of Labor and Delivery, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: *You can probably get away reading this as a standalone, knowing that people have wings that can be hidden at will*Pepper goes into labor, Tony is a great dad, Morgan is precious, and Peter gets to be the big brother we've been waiting for him to be.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Broken Wings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588876
Comments: 60
Kudos: 435





	i'll hold you in these arms (and keep you safe)

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna hold this for a day, but then I decided to post, so here it is early. I hope you like :)

“Are you sure? I mean, it could be something else,” Tony said, pacing the room. Pepper was on the couch with her bare feet up on the ottoman. She had a hand on her stomach.

“Seriously, Tony? Have you failed to notice I’m nine months pregnant with your child? What else do you think is going on?”

Tony’s eye twitched, his gaze dropped to Pepper’s stomach, and he swallowed. “So, not a false alarm.”

“Don’t think so,” Pepper said, moving to sit up, “but the contractions are still pretty far apart, and the doctor said we can wait at home until they’re under five minutes, and it’s been going on for more than a few hours.”

Tony stumbled to the chair, falling into it. His head went into his hands, and he tugged at his hair. Having a baby had been such an abstract concept, but suddenly it had become very real. The little thing living inside his wife was going to be a separate and very needy human being soon.

His eyes snapped up to look at Pepper as he realized that his child was on the way. He was going to be a dad. He was filled with wonderment and terror in equal parts. Sure, he’d been a dad in many ways to Peter, but he wasn’t there for him growing up. He had Peter handed to him as a polite, fairly well-adjusted teen. The idea that he’d be responsible for guiding a life was terrifying. He couldn’t help but fear all the ways he’d screw it up.

Pepper’s voice brought him out of his mini-breakdown. “Tony, it’s going to be fine. We’ll be fine. We’re not doing this alone. We have each other.”

Tony swallowed, dragging a hand over his mouth. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Sorry, Pep. This is just—it’s a lot.”

“Tony, I’m really sorry that you’re having a bit of a crisis right now, but I’m going into labor, and I really need you to put on your big boy pants.”

He nodded, getting up and rubbing his hands on his jeans. He froze when Pepper’s lips thinned as her hands went to her belly.

“There’s another one,” Pepper said. “Are you keeping track?”

Was he supposed to be? Shit. “Yes?”

She sank back into the cushions. “Why don’t you make sure our go-bag is ready and then we can walk around the penthouse a little. It’s supposed to help.”

Tony did as she said, and then came back, helping her walk the expanse of their home. When things finally became regular and a bit more intense, they called the doctor and got the green light to head to the hospital.

Happy greeted them at the elevator, taking their bags and helping them to the car. He looked nearly as nervous as Tony. It really shouldn’t have surprised him that Pepper was just as in control during labor as she was dealing with the board of trustees.

The hospital room was more of a suite. There was a daybed to lounge on by the window and a recliner to rock in near the bed. The bed itself was large and could easily fit two people or one laboring woman. A bassinet and baby warmer were on the other side of the room, waiting for the new arrival.

Once Pepper was situated in bed and attached to monitors, Tony called Rhodey and told him that he’d be an uncle soon—if all went well, by the end of the day. Before he set his phone down, he decided to text Peter and May, too, letting them know the same.

Tony was pulled from his phone shortly after by a growl from Pepper. It seemed at a certain point, one that had passed Tony right by, Pepper’s contractions had really stepped up, and she was now glaring at him like he was the cause for all the pain in the world. Maybe he was. Actually, yes, in this case, it was his fault.

Immediately, he went to her side and tried soothing her, offering every idea he’d learned from books and classes, but in the end, she just needed him close. He held her hand and stroked her skin, reminding her he was there as things progressed. Every part of him wanted to be anxious, but he needed to be strong for Pepper. It was his turn to take care of her.

Tony thought he had it handled. That was until about an hour later when her water broke.

He never knew how strong Pepper was until she was gripping his hand like it was the only thing she had to hold herself afloat. He swore he could feel his bones grinding against each other.

Things progressed fast after that, and soon, Pepper was pushing, and Tony was crying, and then his baby was being placed on Pepper’s chest, all pink and wet and slimy. There was nothing objectively cute about the wrinkled pink bundle, but it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and it made his heart hurt in ways he didn’t think possible.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor said, and Tony melted a little more. He had a daughter.

Pepper held her in shaky arms, tracing her nose with her finger. “Hello, little one.”

The nurse leaned in with a smile, checking the baby. “Do you have a name picked out?”

“Morgan,” they both said together. Tony cleared his throat, wiping his eyes. “Her name’s Morgan.”

The doctors and nurses finished doing their thing, leaving Tony to see to Pepper for a moment. He was so proud of his wife. She’d done an amazing job. After a few minutes, the baby was brought back to them, cleaned up and bundled in blankets.

Her wings had yet to appear, but those could take any amount of time. There were no rules as to how long it took. Some children’s wings appeared moments after birth, while others took a year, but for most, it was closer to the six-month mark. Tony secretly wished his daughters would show up sooner rather than later, but he didn’t care in the end. All that mattered to him was that she was healthy, and he and Pepper would love her no matter what.

Morgan spent that first night constantly in someone’s arm, never once was she in a bassinet. When Pepper slept, Tony rocked her in the chair. They’d called a few people and announced her arrival soon after she’d been born. Rhodey was in Washington, but on his way soon. He would be there by the time they were discharged. Happy had already stopped by once with some takeout for them, meeting Morgan while he was there. The man had hesitated to hold her at first but relented after Pepper insisted he’d be fine. Tony had smiled as he watched his friend balance the little bundle in his large arms. Happy might deny it, but Tony didn’t miss the tears in his eyes.

When morning came, Tony awoke to find Pepper feeding Morgan as she checked her phone. He tried to keep her from checking in on work, but it was a futile battle. Pepper did as she wanted. Seeing Tony looking, Pepper put down the phone and smiled at him. He got up, stretching his arms out above him before going to her side. He brushed a finger over Morgan’s cheek as the baby drank. When she’d had her fill, she pulled away, and Tony swept her up into his arms, gently patting her back as he burped her.

“Fatherhood looks good on you,” Pepper said, leaning back into her pillows.

He pressed a soft kiss to Morgan’s fuzzy head. It tickled his nose. “Peter and May should be stopping by in a few hours. You should rest.”

Pepper yawned. “I can’t believe how well she’s slept so far. It almost makes me doubt that she’s related to you.”

He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “We better hope she doesn’t inherit my sleeping patterns.”

“Well, if she does, we’ll handle it, but it’s probably good that you’re used to not sleeping much.”

“I can’t believe we made a person—like how did that happen?”

Pepper laughed. “I think you know, but I get what you mean. She’s perfect.”

Once Morgan fell asleep, Tony finally gave in and put her down in the bassinet. She didn’t even stir. After, he turned to Pepper and took in the woman who completed his soul in every way. She looked tired, but there was still a glow about her. Labor had been hard, but she had done so well. He imagined from the way she kept shifting her shoulders, though, that she needed to stretch her wings and move around, something she couldn’t do from the bed.

“Why don’t we get you up and over to the daybed? We can get you into some comfy clothes before company gets here and I can preen your wings?”

Her shoulders fell as she sighed. “Yes, please.”

He helped her clean up and change and then shift over to the daybed by the window. Some large pillows were lining the sides, and Tony grabbed them, arranging them to support her as he got in position to take care of her wings. Her wings were a little ruffled, and some of the downy feathers were twisted and matted, but they all still had a healthy sheen. Working slowly, he groomed them, lulling her to sleep. When he was done, he covered her with a quilt and let her rest.

A few hours later, Pepper was up from her nap, combing her hair, when there was a knock at the door. Tony went to answer before it woke the baby. He smiled, warmth blooming in him when he saw Peter, May, and Happy waiting on the other side. May was carrying a shopping bag, and Peter had some balloons. The kid looked nervous, though. He was gnawing on his lip, his grip so tight on the balloon strings that his knuckles were white.

“We didn’t wake the little one, did we?” May asked quietly.

Tony peeked over his shoulder, seeing Morgan still in the bassinet. He looked back at May. “Nope, we’re all good. She’s been a dream. Couldn’t ask for a better baby.”

May smiled knowingly. “Oh, that will change. It always does.”

Peter stuck out his hand, shoving the balloons at Tony. “These are for you guys—for the baby, for Morgan, I mean.”

Tony huffed a laugh, taking the balloons. He nodded to the room. “Come meet your sister, kid.”

Peter’s eyes darted between Tony and the space between the door and the room, like he thought something would jump out and attack him at any moment. Tony watched as he seemed to mull it over, settling finally on a nod and hesitantly following Tony into the room.

May greeted Pepper first, leaning in to give her a half hug, setting the bag on the bed. Happy stayed behind her. The casual hand on her back didn’t go unnoticed by Tony. Things between them seemed to be moving along nicely, and so was Happy’s relationship with Peter. The kid had even opened up about his wings. Though he hadn’t shown them to Happy, he had told him what he was, and that was a big step for the kid. Tony hoped it meant that he was beginning to feel more positive about himself.

When Tony looked away from Pepper and May, he saw Peter standing by the wall, near the bassinet. Tony quickly tied the balloons to the rail of the bed and turned toward Peter. Everything about him shouted panic of epic portions. Tony didn’t need super senses to know that Peter’s heart was hammering in his chest. It looked like he was hoping that if he got close enough to the wall, he could melt into it and disappear.

Tony chewed over what to do. He could only imagine what Peter must be thinking, and he didn’t like any of it. The room fell silent, and it seemed everyone was watching Peter, who was on the verge of a breakdown.

“Kid, you doing okay?” Tony asked.

Peter’s eyes found his, and he blinked a few times, hands clenching in and out of fists. “Yeah, yeah, no problem.”

“You can get closer, you know, she doesn’t bite, and if she did, it’s all gums at this point. I think you’d survive.”

Peter nodded a few times, rubbing his hands against his jeans. “You really think this is a good idea?”

Tony fought a sigh. “You’re her brother, Peter—for the rest of her life. Why don’t you hold her?”

Peter shook his head, stepping back and bumping into the wall.

Tony did sigh then. “Okay, why don’t I hold her and let you come see her? Look, she’s already waking up.”

Tony went to the bassinet, picking her and cradling her now-familiar weight. Even though she was brand new to him, it already felt like second nature to hold her in his arms. He bounced her a few times, earning a little burp, before turning to Peter, who was watching with trepidation.

Morgan wiggled in his arms a little, making some downright adorable noises if you asked him and then settled her unfocused gaze on the room. Though it wasn’t possible at that age, it almost looked as though she was trying to focus on Peter, who was feet away.

“Has—have her wings appeared yet?” Peter asked, chewing his lip again. His eyes were on Morgan, though. Tony could see the war going on inside him.

“Nope, and it doesn’t matter what they are either. We’ll love her no matter what, just like we love you, kiddo.”

Peter’s gaze flicked up to Tony’s face before dropping back to Morgan. After a moment, he took a hesitant step forward, and then another. Tony was inwardly doing a happy dance. Very slowly, as if afraid he might hurt her, Peter moved his arms out to accept the baby. Someone drew in a breath behind him. It seemed everyone knew what a big moment this was.

Being very careful, Tony placed his daughter in Peter’s arms and watched as his son in all but blood brought her to his chest. Tony couldn’t help but reach out, making sure to guide Peter’s hands to support her head and neck.

“Meet your little sister, Pete,” Tony said, as he watched Peter relax into it. Mogan whimpered a little, and Tony patted her back. “She might need to burp.”

“Hey, Morgan,” Peter whispered. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

Then something happened that stunned the room, and leave it to a Stark to always know how to make an introduction, as Peter nuzzled her hair, Morgan whimpered once more, and then suddenly obsidian wings appeared briefly on her back. It happened fast, only for a second, but they all saw them, including Peter, who froze. Tony wasn’t even sure the kid was breathing.

Peter looked up at Tony, eyes wide in fear. “Her wings—” he shook his head, and Morgan began to fuss, but before Tony could take her from his arms, Peter was kissing her hair and bouncing her gently. A sea of emotion swirled in his eyes as he stared straight ahead. Morgan settled again, but Peter kept rocking her gently. He spoke against her hair. “It’s okay, Morgan. I have them, too, and it’s okay. You’re beautiful--you’re so beautiful—and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many more there will be of these, partly because I don't want to bore you guys. I mean, if you are all liking this and want more, I can probably do that, but I feel like I'm gonna be at a point in the next two or three of these where it's mostly resolved. We'll see though. Give me your thoughts on it. 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/) where I talk to myself and reblog marvel stuff. Feel free to shout at me there.


End file.
